Equinox Season
Equinox "Quinn" Season is one of the seven Season Siblings. She is the promiscuous identical twin sister of Eclipse and is the representation of lust. She wears a pink dress shirt over a light pink shirt with dark maroon bands on the sleeves, a red heart over her chest and a pink skirt with pink boots. Her eyes are pink, and her hair is blue. Equinox does not take her villain-hunting duties as seriously as her twin sister Eclipse. Her primary interests are very shallow, as Equinox is only interested in finding men to sleep with, annoying Eclipse and her younger brother Summer, and telling inappropriate jokes. Though she is generally slightly more calm than Eclipse, she can be just as rude, hostile and aggressive as her twin sister, especially during arguments. The twins do not get along very well, and are prone to explosive shouting matches. Equinox has been called a variety of offensive, if applicable, names that include "Succubus", "Vixen", "Sleazebag" and "The Demon Skank from Outer Space". Equinox's manner is usually a sleazy and unpleasant one. She is often flirtatious, lecherous and perverted, and tends to drool lustfully over potential partners. Equinox usually only enjoys being in a relationship for pleasure, and so rotates through a number of partners throughout the series. She is entirely shameless about this behavior, angering her siblings. Equinox often bypasses the wishes of her twin sister and the rest of the team in pursuit of fulfilling her personal goal of sleeping with every unmarried man in Vertvale City on Earth before returning to Spheron. Equinox is disliked by all of her siblings due to her lascivious habits, and all of them, except Autumn, have called her a slut or similar derogatory name at least once during the team's exile. Equinox's tendency to sleep around and her thirsty desires often attract the wrathful ire of her irascible twin sister Eclipse, who always tells her to find a way to control her habits. Equinox never takes her sister's advice to heart, which usually leads to shouting matches and fights with Eclipse. In fact, Equinox's habits are so voracious that when the team finally does get enough Hero Points to return home at the end of Season One, they are told that they have to collect an additional 120 Points to buy passage back to Spheron. The reason for this is that the Season Siblings have committed too many sinful deeds, but mostly that Equinox has slept with too many people. One of Equinox's boyfriends is Noah Masterson, brother to the team's next-door neighbor Valentine Masterson. Equinox is in a legitimate romantic relationship with Noah until shortly after the halfway mark of Season Two, at which point they break up and she becomes depressed for a short time, dressing like her twin sister Eclipse, and listening to gloomy break-up music. Eclipse shows a profound lack of sympathy for her sister during this time, and often makes fun of her, laughing cruelly and belittling her. The way Equinox behaves when she breaks up with Noah tells the audience that she has greater feelings for him than she lets on. Equinox's weapons are the Equinox Shield and Claws. The Claws are blades that attach to her fingers. The Shield absorbs kinetic energy from impacts and will store it. When her Shield has absorbed enough kinetic energy, Equinox can release it in an explosive burst. The Shield is also bladed and can be used as a slashing weapon. Additionally, it can be thrown and will fly around like a rocket before returning to Equinox's arm. Occasionally, Equinox rides on her shield like a skateboard. Prior to her exile from Spheron, Equinox was a fox, giving her the name "Fox Sin of Lust". Like her name, Equinox grows much stronger during the spring and fall equinox.